Flores
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: No topo daquela árvore ficavam as mais belas flores, mas só viam aqueles que sabiam ver.


**Por favor vejam a classificação da fanfic antes de ler. Essa é uma fanfic é do tipo M, então esteja ciente do tipo de conteúdo que possa encontrar nela. Aviso dado.**

**Nota: **Essa fanfic seria um antes de uma outra fanfic minha chamada **Nosso mundo distorcido,** que também é do Sesshoumaru e da Kagome.

* * *

**Flores**

Andava sozinha pela floresta.

Era de dia. Meio dia para ser exata.

Estava caminhando na direção da árvore sagrada. A mesma árvore que encontrei Inuyasha.

Inuyasha... Por quê?

Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por você?

Você nunca me viu. Nunca me viu como eu sou.

E agora que a Kikyo morreu, eu não existo mais. Pelo menos não para você.

Apesar de ter meus amigos sempre presentes, não posso deixar de sentir um vazio em meu peito. Às vezes queria poder esquecer isso.

Esquecer essa dor.

Cair no mais profundo abismo e apagar as dolorosas lembranças.

Mas não posso.

Você sempre me puxa de volta. Mas não por sentir minha falta.

É por sentir falta dela...

Que besteira me importar com isso, eu já sabia que você não me pertencia.

Você nunca me pertenceu, desde o começo.

Diminui a velocidade de meus passos conforme me aproximava da árvore sagrada. Sentia uma vontade tremenda de chorar, mas segurei minhas lágrimas o máximo que pude. Sentei no chão encostando na árvore que o encontrei, Inuyasha...como queria esquecer essas lembranças.

Fechei os olhos e dormi por uns instantes, perdendo a noção do tempo. Quando acordei já era de noite e a lua e as estrelas brilhavam no céu.

Ouvi um barulho vindo da escuridão, levantei-me rapidamente para o local de onde vinha o barulho e me deparei com Sesshoumaru.

- O que está fazendo aqui Sesshoumaru?

Olhava fixamente para Sesshoumaru enquanto ele se aproximava de mim. Pude imaginar o porquê de sua aproximação.

- Não adianta. Ele não vai vir se você fizer algo comigo.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Você não entenderia... – abaixei a cabeça esperando que ele se fosse, mas ao invés disso senti sua mão quente levantar meu rosto abrigando-me a olhar nos seus olhos dourados.

- Não entenderia o que? Que meu meio-irmão idiota a deixa sozinha por uma miko morta? Que ele te faz chorar todas as noites por ele? É isso?

- Como você...

- Eu venho te observando humana.

- Por quê?

- Não sei dizer. - ele sorriu levemente passando o dedo indicador na minha bochecha – Algo em você me atraia, só não sei dizer o que.

Ele me prendeu facilmente com seus orbes dourados.

Estava totalmente hipnotizada, paralisada. Como ele podia me deixar assim?

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa. Venha. – ele segurou a minha mão e me puxo enquanto ele foi entrando na escuridão da floresta.

- Ei! Para onde você está me levando.

- Você vai ver.

- Pare! Eu tenho que voltar!

- Você quer mesmo voltar?

Paramos de andar e pude sentir que ele me encarava na escuridão.

Olhei para a direção do vilarejo. Minha razão dizia para dar meia voltara e ir embora, mas uma voz gritava mais alto dizendo para ir com ele.

- Não irei te levar embora para sempre, só que te mostrar uma coisa.

Olhei para ele novamente e pude ver um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Ele voltou a andar e eu o segui. Andamos por algumas horas, até chegarmos a um campo aberto. No meio dele havia árvore envolta de flores e tímidos vaga-lumes que dançavam no ar.

Eu não sabia onde estava, mas era lindo.

Andei até a árvore. Entre as folhas verdes, no topo dela, estavam pequenas flores brancas e os vaga-lumes pareciam que agora dançavam ao meu redor.

Por um momento eu pude esquecer os meus problemas.

Voltei à realidade quando senti Sesshoumaru me abraçar por trás.

- É lindo não é?

- Por que você me trouxe até aqui? O que você queria me mostrar?

- Por que você continua com ele?

- O que?

- Por que você continua com o inútil do Inuyasha? Você gosta de se machucar?

- Mas eu preciso...

- Precisa ou tem medo?

Essa pergunta me pegou desprevenida. O que será que eu sentia?

- Então?

Não pude responder. Mas talvez fosse isso.

Talvez fosse por causa do medo da solidão, de nunca mais poder vê-lo.

- Acho que... medo.

Sesshoumaru afastou-se de mim e sentou perto da árvore encostando as costas nela. - Sente-se do meu lado.

Por algum motivo estranho, não pude dizer não. Sentei-me ao seu lado e ele olhou para as flores na árvore. – Quase ninguém nota essas flores sabia? Elas ficam aqui, escondidas. É preciso chegar bem perto para perceber o quão lindas essas flores são. – Ele virou-se para mim olhando diretamente nos meus olhos – Entendeu? – sem desviar o olhar, Sesshoumaru acariciava minha bochecha aproximando seu rosto do meu - Eu vi você.

- Mas... eu sou só uma humana.

- Não, não. Você não é só uma humana para mim... Kagome.

Ao dizer isso, Sesshoumaru me beijou.

No começo eu tentei resistir, mas algo em minha dizia que não devia.

E foi o que eu fiz.

Deixei sua língua adentrar na minha boca. Sentia seus caninos baterem nos meus lábios, sua língua brincando com a minha. Suas mãos desceram para a minha cintura, apertando-a de leve.

Aos poucos o ritmo foi acelerando. Seu beijou tornou-se selvagem e suas garras me arranhavam levemente causando arrepios por cima da minha blusa. Enquanto me beijava, Sesshoumaru deitou-me no chão, naquele instante decidi abrir os olhos para vê-lo, seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu. Fiquei vermelha com a aproximação e pude notar pelo sorriso em seu rosto que ele gostou disso.

Suas mãos vagaram pelo meu corpo, começando da minha canela, subindo pela minha cocha, passando pela minha cintura e barriga, pelos meus seios até o meu rosto. Por onde passava ele me arranhava levemente apenas para se divertir com os arrepios que me causava.

Suas mãos desceram novamente para a minha barriga, por baixo da minha blusa.

Devagar ele tirou a minha blusa, ele tentou tirar meu sutiãn também, mas sua falta de experiência com ele o fez perder a paciência então ele simplesmente o rasgou, sorri e sussurrei no seu ouvido. – sua armadura é meio difícil de tirar também... – Ele riu e tirou sua armadura junto com a parte de cima de suas vestes.

- Melhor?

- Mais justo. – sorri e o abracei, trazendo para perto de mim, para que pudesse beijá-lo. Logo seu alvo de atenção mudou de meus lábios para o meu pescoço deixando diversas marcas e enquanto eu deixava escapar leves gemidos.

Depois foi a vez dos meus seios. Ele massageava, sugava, mordiscava arrancando gemidos dos meus lábios.

Enquanto ele "cuidava" de meus seios, sua mão entrava por baixo da minha saia. Rapidamente ele a tirou e logo em seguida a calcinha.

Apesar de já estar totalmente envolvida na situação não conseguia não sentir vergonha por estar ali come ele, daquela maneira. Mas essa vergonha logo desapareceu ao sentir sua língua no meu corpo e sua mão na minha feminilidade.

Nua nos braços daquele yokai eu não sentia medo, eu não sentia vergonha, eu apenas vivia o momento.

Só existiam nós dois ali e nada mais.

Só existia aquele momento.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se por um momento olhando para mim, de cima a baixo.

Corei instantaneamente. Ele percebeu e riu. – Você é tão inocente.

Fiz uma cara de emburrada e virei o rosto, o que só com que ele risse novamente. Ele me deu um selinho no pescoço, fazendo uma trilha de beijos até o meio das minhas pernas.

Fechei os olhos, apenas sentindo aquelas sensações novas. Sua língua brincando com o meu clitóris, as mordidas os beijos. Eu nunca havia sentido nada como aquilo.

Entre os altos gemidos, não hesitei em dizer seu nome. – Sesshoumaru... – Ele não respondia. Apenas continuava, até que ele parou uma hora e sussurrou no meu ouvido. –Vai doer um pouco no inicio, mas depois vai passar. – ele beijou a minha testa, tirou o resto de suas roupas e olhou para mim e se colocou entre as minhas pernas.

Ele foi devagar para que pudesse acostumar com a sensação. Era estranho, um pouco doloroso, mas logo essa sensação desapareceu e seus movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos, gemidos de prazer escaparam dos meus lábios de acordo com o ritmo e a intensidade. Não estava conseguindo pensar em nada, apenas me deixava levar.

Nossos corpos em atrito, suas mãos pelo meu corpo, sua língua nos meus seios e pescoço. Era tudo novo para mim, as emoções, as sensações, o sentimento...

Eu queria que tudo aquilo pudesse durar para sempre, mas voltamos a realidade quando chegamos ao ápice.

Cansado, Sesshoumaru deitou do meu lado e me abraçou. Sorrindo, contornava meus lábios com o dedo indicador. Eu o olhava tentando gravar aquele momento com medo de que tudo aquilo não tivesse sido apenas uma aventura.

Aos poucos o sono tentava tomar conta de mim e eu tentava resistir, pois eu tinha medo de acorda sozinha depois.

- Está com sono?

- Estou... um pouco...

- Então durma.

- Eu não quero...

- Pode dormir, nada vai acontecer com você.

- Mas e se...

- Eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar.

- Promete...?

- Prometo.

Sesshoumaru me deu um beijo na testa e me abraçou, deixando que eu ficasse com a cabeça sobre o peitoral dele. Não demorou muito para que o sono me vencesse.

Quando acordei de manhã eu estava sozinha, apenas com a parte de cima de seu kimono me cobrindo. As lágrimas começaram a se formarem, eu tinha confiado nele e ele se foi.

De novo sozinha.

Como pude ser tão tola? Como pude confinar nele? Por que...?

- Voltei.

Ao ouvir sua voz, levantei rápido deixando as roupas no chão, corri e o abracei tentando segurar as lágrimas.

- O que foi Kagome? Está tudo bem?

- É que eu pensei... que você... – antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Sesshoumaru me beijou e depois sussurrou no meu ouvido – Eu nunca vou deixá-la.

Sorrindo, limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto, e o abracei – Onde você foi? Eu fiquei preocupada.

- Fui procurar algo para você comer – sorriu passando a mão no meu rosto – Agora coma algo e, apesar de estar gostando do que eu estou vendo, é melhor você vestir alguma coisa.

Olhei para mim mesma e percebi que estava completamente nua. Vermelha, voltei para perto da árvore e peguei o kimono dele que ele havia deixado e o vesti. Sentei no chão e ele sentou do meu lado. – Preferia como estava antes, mas assim eu também gosto. – Riu.

- Que bom, fico feliz. – rimos juntos até que aos poucos fomos parando e encaramos um ao outro – E agora Sesshoumaru?

- E agora eu não vou deixar você sozinha isso é... se você quiser.

- Eu quero que você fique comigo, mas... como?

- Você poderia vir comigo.

- Ir pra onde?

- Pra qualquer lugar.

- Mas... e a minha família na outra era?

- Não precisa decidir agora Kagome, leve o tempo que precisar.

O olhei e segurei sua mão apertando contra o meu peito. – Mas você não vai sumir né? Enquanto eu não decidir... não é? – Ele me puxou e me colocou no seu colo, acariciando o meu rosto e olhando nos meus olhos. – Eu vou estar com você todos os dias e todas as noites, não importa o que você decida eu vou estar ao seu lado. Eu quero que escolha aquilo que for melhor para você. Tome o tempo que precisar para decidir, eu não vou apressá-la. – sorriu e me deu um selinho – Mas agora eu quero que você faça uma coisa.

- O que?

- Coma alguma coisa antes que desmaie. Eu ainda tenho que te levar de volta antes que seus amigos e meu meio-irmão idiota acordem e sintam a sua falta.

- Ahh... eu não quero ir... você pode me levar daqui a três dias?

- Mas o que eles vão pensar?

- Que eu voltei pra casa e volto em alguns dias.

- O Inuyasha pode tentar seguir seu cheiro.

- Então teremos que ir para algum lugar longe, para que ele não sinta. – sorri e brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo branco. Sesshoumaru sorriu e segurou a minha mão – Eu conheço um lugar ideal para isso.

Sorri novamente e, depois daquele dia, eu nunca mais estive sozinha.

Sesshoumaru tinha razão, eu era como aquelas flores daquela árvore. Invisíveis, escondidas para a maioria das pessoas.

Eu ficava no topo da árvore esperando a pessoa certa aparecer.

E pra mim essa pessoa apareceu.

Ele é o que eu sempre precisei.

Sesshoumaru viu a pequena flor no topo da árvore.

Sesshoumaru amou essa pequena flor.

E agora essa flor também o ama. Para sempre.

**FIM**

* * *

Oi pessoal :3

Eu demorei mas consegui \o/ eu consegui terminar essa fanfic.

Eu gosto muito desse casal porque é a coisa mais fofa do mundo. E isso foi uma tentativa de resumir bilhões de motivos em uma frase só. x3

Como eu já disse no início, essa fanfic é o antes da minha outra fanfic **Nosso mundo distorcido.**

Eu estou pensando em fazer um depois com o Inuyasha, mas isso ainda não é certeza.

Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic e que **comentem por favor. **Aceito críticas, elogios e chocolate x3

Façam uma autora feliz. \o/

Até a próxima

_**Zaah-chan**_


End file.
